Nicolai Technus
Nicolai Technus, a spoof on the name of electrical inventor Nikolai Tesla, commonly referred as just Technus, is the self-proclaimed "Master of Technology (and All Things Electronic and Beeping)" and has the ability to control and merge together with technology. Technus is a boisterous ghost who commonly shouts his name and goal as well as blabbermouth long speeches, a common flaw Danny exploits. He is also known for his use of out-dated slang, such as "hip" and "groovy". He later gains himself an upgrade, rendering himself as "Technus 2.0". Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Technus appears as a playable character and later boss in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Technus was summoned by Jimmy along with Danny Phantom and helped the team to defeat Globulous but afterwards threw the heroes out the Vessel of Portentia. Then he and the other villains from the Syndicate battles SpongeGlob but lost. Nicktoons: Toons Wars Technus appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Toons Wars. He fights with his standard ghost powers that all ghost have but also uses Technopathy. Special Moves 'Techno Shock' Techno Shock is Technus' neutral special. Technus pulls out his electric rod that he uses in the series and then fires a shock of electric ghost energy. Because of this the opponent will suffer from electric shocks. 'Technopatic Shield' Technopatic Shield is Technus' side special. Technus summons a shield out of his hand made from technopathic ghost energy. But this move has an extra ability. When the opponent hits the shield using a physical attack (thus not a projectile) you can press the special attack button again and trap the opponent in a shield of that energy for a few seconds. 'Data-Port' Data-Port is Technus' up special. Technus will transport himself away in several small pixels and then appears a few meters above himself and then falls into a helpless state. Anyone who gets into his path during this teleport will get hurt. This move can be used as recovery. 'Firewall' Firewall 'is Technus' down special. Technus summons a block in front of him (similar to his shield) and then fires it forwards towards the opponent. The move goes all the way until it hits something or when it goes out of screen. There can only be one firewall at a time on stage. When the opponent gets hit by the wall he will be stunned for a while. 'Chaos Technus ''' Chaos Technus '''is Technus' War Strike. Technus collects many electric machines that attatch to him and then he grows very big and then can create chaos on the stage. He can use his normal moveset during this time but they will have 10x as much damage and knockback which can easily KO the opponent. Special Costume Technus' special costume is his original version Technus 1.0 that he uses in his first appearances. Technus' first appears in the episode "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" and later wears this outfit in Prisoners of Love, Teacher of the Year and Reign Storm and then in Identity Crises he switched into Technus 2.0 that he uses currently in the game. Category:Male Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Danny Phantom Category:Unlockable Category:Characters Category:Syndicate